


New Experiences

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Action, Adventure, Splat Angels, moving day, thrills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: Angel G. is an inkling who hasn't ever done Turf War before...but when Inkopolis Square becomes a new popular hangout spot, he thinks it's time for him to move and try out new things...and hopefully meet some new friends along the way!





	1. Sayonara, Inkopolis Plaza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is just now starting to hear the news of everyone moving to Inkopolis Square...so he decided to hop on the bandwagon by moving there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, here's my first Splatoon story! Here's where I'm starting to experiment with my writing...

Today is a beautiful day in Inkopolis Plaza... Most squid kids are having fun playing Turf War, while some of them showed off their amazing artwork in the main part of the plaza.

...And then there are some particular squid kids who are sore losers by saying that they "should have won" in that one particular match. Of course, this annoys others.

There is one particular Inkling who isn't doing any of that stuff. Nope, he's just sitting near the café, reading his precious comic books.

This guy is never particularly into Turf Wars...or anything else, really. Nope, all he wants to do is read comics. It has been like this for a few years now. It has never occurred to him that it would get repetitive after a while. It wouldn't matter to Angel because he's drawn by all the action that the comics bring.

The comic book in question? "The Adventures of Inkman." Not the most creative title, but Angel didn't mind. After all, he loves the action-packed plots of Inkman defending the city of Paintville and generally defeating villains like...Blobman.

Angel didn't notice how uninspired this comic really is...until he got to the last page of the latest issue. Here's how it basically went:

Inkman flew down from the skyscraper after a tough battle against Blobman. Then he looked at what is presumably the fourth wall and he said an Aesop, like always. "Kids, here's a lesson for today: You should always try new stuff if it seems interesting to you. Who knows, maybe you might love that particular think that you're interested in! Don't worry, Inkman has faith in y- GAH!"

Blobman had apparently recovered fast as he jumped from the skyscraper and landed on Inkman, squishing and splatting him. Then he also looked at the fourth wall and said something that would catch most comic fans off guard: "Now go outside, ya comic nerds."

Angel couldn't believe his eyes. Nonsensical end to the issue notwithstanding, he looked over to the very last page of the comic book to see which issue is next, only to see...

"This is definitely the last issue! We weren't kidding when we told you to go outside!"

Angel's response? He got off the café table, walked to the center of the plaza, and marched around, holding the comic book high in the air, all while ranting.

"This comic book is such a cop-out! It has an uninspired ending, there's a very unsubtle message in there, and worst of all, it's telling me to go outside! This is definitely not worth 50 cents!" He complained. Yup, that's Angel, alright.

A few Inkling bystanders have a few comments for this unbelievable event:

"...What? Aren't you already outside?"

"I'm surprised that this kid hasn't noticed that this comic is actually bland until now."

"Wow, I knew that this comic is bad, but I didn't know it was THAT bad."

"Alrighty then... I'm just gonna go on and move to Inkopolis Square now."

This last comment caught Angel's ear (while all the other comments went in one ear and out the other). Why the sudden move to the Square? He looked around to see the others nodding their head in agreement. They wanted to go too?! Angel remembered that the Square wasn't as popular as the Plaza...or so he thought.

As if on cue, he saw a newspaper lying next to his feet. He picked it up and he read the headlines out of curiosity:

INKOPOLIS SQUARE REDEVELOPED! INKOPOLIS PLAZA RAPIDLY DECLINING IN POPULARITY!

That's when it hit Angel. Inkopolis Square is the fresh hotspot now while the Inkopolis Plaza is starting to become old news.

With his love for comic books now destroyed thanks to that horrible issue, Angel ironically decided to follow Inkman's advice. He's going to try something new and get with the times. He decided that from this point on, the Inkopolis Square area will be his new home.

The intrepid Inkling figured that this wouldn't be hard since there's lot of apartment rental space in the Square. But first, goodbyes have to be made. Maybe bidding farewell to the shopkeepers would be a good start.

Alas, it seemed to be impossible because almost all of the shopkeepers have already closed shop to chase their own ambitions. Angel had found a few notes left on the front doors, explaining said ambitions:

"Sorry for closing this down... The shoe shop business was good, but I'm going to chase my dream of starting a food truck business in the Square! See ya there!"

"I retire now. I leave clothing business to Jelfonzo."

"I-I'm just going to start a-an online shop... (YOU BETTER CHECK IT OUT! -Moe)"

When Angel checked out the weapons shop though, he noticed that the door was left open. Naturally, he took that as an opportunity to enter.

Once he went inside, he saw that the whole shop is almost empty. All he saw are boxes containing weapons. "Huh... This whole shop's atmosphere feels so...wrong." He mused.

That's when Sheldon popped out from behind the box and spotted Angel. "Oh hello! I apologize, but I'm about to close Ammo Knights soon. I'm gonna reopen in Inkopolis Square!" Sheldon greeted.

Angel looked over at Sheldon with a smile. This guy seems pretty cool. "Sounds like a plan. I'm just here to say goodbye and that I'll hope to see you there soon." He explained.

Sheldon seemed really touched by this. Apparently, this rarely happens. "Aww, thanks! Same to you!" He replied.

"No problem!" Angel said.

Then before Angel turned and leave, happily knowing that he made someone's day, Sheldon took out the Splattershot Jr. "Wait! Do you wanna buy this for 200 coins? This will be the last weapon sold here before I move inventory!" He offered.

Angel looked back and upon seeing the offered weapon, he gasped. This weapon actually looks very awesome and he can't believe that this weapon only costs 200 coins. "Deal!" He accepted.

He handed over a small bag of money to Sheldon as he obtained the Splattershot Jr. He hugged the weapon with a warm smile. "Thank you so much, Sheldon!" He said. "You're very welcome! See you soon!" Sheldon responded.

And with that, Angel left the shop. He was about to head for his soon-to-be old apartment when he ran into someone. "Oops! Sorry, whoever I just bumped into!" He apologized.

When Angel looked up to see who it was, he gasped. He saw a guy whom he had interacted with several times... He has read comic books to this guy whenever today is a slow day for him...or at least back when Angel loved comics.

This guy's name is...

...Spyke.

"No worries, mate. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Spyke said with a bit of an Australian accent.

Angel sighed in relief. Good to know that he's not the only one not paying attention where he's going. "So I reckon you're heading to Inkopolis Square as well?" Spyke guessed,

Angel looked back at Spyke with a knowing smile. "Of course." He answered.

Spyke chuckled briefly before he went on to explain his reason for going there. "I'm going there to retire. My business was pretty successful lately to the point where I can even take a break and retire." Spyke explained.

Angel's smile grew bigger. He surely didn't expect to hear incredible news from Spyke. "Oh my gosh, really!? Congratulations!" He said. "Thanks. Anyways, I'll be going now." Spyke replied. "Okay! Bye! See ya!" Angel responded.

Spyke waved goodbye before he walked away. Angel started to walk over to the old apartment now, but not before briefly heading over to the gift shop and buying the Squid Sisters figure as a memento for Inkopolis Plaza.

Once Angel walked over to the now-defunct apartment, he spotted Judd pushing the rolling suitcase along the way. A small kitten is sleeping on top of it. Angel had never seen the kitten before... Maybe he'll call him Lil' Judd? Sure, let's go with that.

After that, Angel finally walked inside the apartment. Once there, he immediately packed his stuff. It didn't take long because he didn't have much stuff. He put on the headband, thinking that it'll look fresh on him.

Finally, Angel walked out of the apartment with his backpack on. During the walk to the train station, he looked around, fully submerging the past memories of living here. He never thought that he'll move out of Inkopolis Plaza and yet, here he is.

Every memory he had with this place was pretty great...except for the time that he discovered a lone spider in his old apartment. Needless to say, he freaked out. He shook his head after remembering this.

Once he got to the train station, he got in the train that is en route to Inkopolis Square. Then he sat down and as the train started to move, he looked back at Inkopolis Plaza and he had this to say:

"Bye."

He shook his head. That's too bland. Then he said something else.

"Sayonara, Inkopolis Plaza."

Meh, good enough. After that, Angel looked at his phone throughout the rest of the train ride, waiting for the bunch of new experiences to come once he got there...


	2. Be There or Be Square!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has finally arrived at Inkopolis Square...and he's starting to notice how radically different this locale is compared to the previous one he's been to!

It's a peaceful late afternoon in Inkopolis Square. No loud sound has been made and everyone's happily chatting there.

That is, until a loud train whistle was heard, startling them. They sighed, knowing it was the train arriving again. There have been lots of new people arriving at Inkopolis Square lately and that meant hearing that annoying train whistle for an umpteenth time. It's been like that for a couple of days...

Once the train arrived, a bunch of Inklings walked out of it...along with Angel, who is impressed by the renovations that the Inkopolis Square had. Let's just say that he is stunned beyond belief. "Wow... So this is Inkopolis Square, huh? No wonder most people wanted to come here recently!" He commented.

He simply took a look around. He tried to see if there's some familiar stuff here. Stores? Check. A big building that leads to Turf Wars? Check. An arcade?

_...Not check._

Angel looked in awe at the arcade. He had never seen that in his entire life. And that's when he thought:

_"Whoa. This place is incredible."_

He decided that he'll try it later. He'll focus on exploring this wonderland they call Inkopolis Square. So he went over to the shops to see if there's anything new. Well, he did see some new shopkeepers (bar Sheldon), but he surely didn't expect this:

"Alas, thou are not fresh enough."

"Ah, sorry to say, but I'm not getting enough fresh vibes from you."

"Here's a problem, bro. You don't have enough fresh points to buy the shoes. Nothing personal, dude."

"Oh, hello, fellow Inkling! Nice to see that you have made it to Inkopolis Square! I'm really sorry to say this, but you're not experienced enough to buy more weapons. Maybe you can participate in some Turf War matches to earn some fresh points?"

That last comment gave Angel some food for thought. So he can actually gain some experience by battling in Turf Wars? Well, one thing's for sure: It definitely gave him more incentive to try Turf Wars. He doesn't feel ready for that, though...yet.

Next, he saw a building with a poster on it. He read the poster to get the gist of what it's advertising:

**Help wanted!**

**We need some workers to harvest eggs while fending off Salmonoids! Are you up to the task?**

Angel smiled. This sounds like a nice job opportunity for him! Oh heck yes, he's definitely up to the task! Then he looked over to the building itself...only to see it closed off. Clearly, it's not time for a shift right now. Angel felt bewildered about the fact that it only opens at certain times, but he decided to let it go for now.

After that, he spotted a shady alley. He decided to go investigate it until he only saw a closed-off subway gate. He thought that there's nothing wrong with it, but he's getting ominous vibes from it for some reason... He shook the feeling off. "No time to feel creeped out now! Welp, time to head back." He said to himself.

And when he turned around to go back to the center of the Square, he spotted Spyke through the café window. He seems to be fiddling with his laptop...

Angel simply waved at him with a smile. Spyke looked up away from his laptop and at a smiling and waving Inkling. He felt confused at first and upon recognizing on who he is, he casually waved back. Angel felt happy, knowing that some of the people he knew from Inkopolis Plaza has moved to Inkopolis Square as well.

The sun is starting to set at this point. Once Angel got back to the center part of the Square, he spotted a food truck. Feeling hungry, he decided to grab a bite there. Nothing like a good Galactic Seanwich for dinner!

When Angel got closer to the food truck, he spotted a familiar figure working there. The figure looked like an anthropomorphic shrimp with a cap and glasses. That's when he got an impromptu memory of seeing a sign on Shrimp Kicks that stated that the shop owner is going into a food truck business now. That's when the shrimp spotted Angel and had this to say:

"What's kraken?"

Angel connected all the mental dots at this point. That shrimp is Crusty Sean. He couldn't believe that this guy has decided to switch gears like that when the shoe business was booming. Oh well, dinner first, questions later. "Hey, umm, can I have the Galactic Seanwich, please?" He asked. "Ok, do ya have a meal ticket?" Sean responded.

Angel didn't expect this response at all. He looked around in an unsure way. What the heck is a meal ticket, he would ask himself. Then he shrugged. "Umm... I don't think I have any?" He replied.

"Then I'm sorry, but I can't serve you any food until you get some meal tickets." Sean answered.

Well, that was a letdown. Angel simply walked away from the food truck. Oh well, at least he made a point to pack a ham and cheese sandwich in his backpack.

Angel decided that it's finally time to search for an apartment to live in. Hopefully, there are a couple of vacant spots that he can choose from. He never knew that it would take a long time to find a decent apartment though. Thankfully, a beautiful sunset provided a nice distraction from the tedious apartment searching.

Finally, he had found a fairly nice apartment in Navy Port. Night started to fall at this point, so he got to witness beautiful city lights. He took the time to appreciate the sight. After that, he went inside. He took an opportunity to take an apartment room spot in the third floor.

Once he got there, he looked around the room. Doesn't look like much (there's only a bed, a bedside desk, and a wardrobe), but he can make it work. He began to unpack his stuff, which didn't take much effort because again, he didn't have a lot of stuff. He put his clothes in the wardrobe and he put the Squid Sister figures (which is the only reminder of Inkopolis Plaza at this point) on the bedside desk.

Right after that, Angel enjoyed a small dinner of a ham and cheese sandwich. He looked out the window, enjoying the sight of a city at night before he conked out on the bed, the long moving day finally over.

Little did Angel know that he would have the biggest experience of his life tomorrow...


End file.
